Après Fred
by Unebleuetdanslemonde
Summary: Attention spoliers ! Fred est mort et George est sous le choc. Voici les jours qui séparent la mort de Fred à ses funérailles.
**Salut tout le monde ! Ceci est mon premier Os donc s'il vous plait soyez indulgents. Ne pas lire si vous N'avez pas lu le tome 7 ou vu le film. Bonne lecture**

George regardait le lit vide à côté du sien, il était comme ce dernier, vide. Fred était décédé quelques jours plutôt lors de la bataille de Poudlard qui avait causé plusieurs décès. La mort de son frère l'avait grandement bouleversé. Il avait ressenti cela comme une déchirure, comme si on avait arraché son cœur en deux, laissant un trou qui ne pourra jamais se refermer. Le lendemain, George avait supplié Bill de lui lancer un _Avada Kedavra,_ le sortilège de la mort, afin d'abréger ses souffrances.'' _George Weasley n'est plus de ce monde. S'il te plait, laisse-moi rejoindre Fred. Laisse moi rejoindre ma moitié ''_ disait George. Bill avait refusé. Ce dernier avait arrêté de se nourrir, de dormir et même de se laver. La famille Weasley s'occupait donc de George à tour de rôle. Il était tellement triste au point qu'il était devenu impossible de pleurer. Il s'enfermait dans sa chambre plusieurs heures, sans autant y'sortir. Un soir, il s'était barricadé et il fallut plusieurs sorts pour ouvrir sa porte. Mme Weasley apportait de la nourriture à son fils, mais elle savait qu'il n'y toucherait pas, qu'il la laisserait pourrir là. La seule chose que George s'autorisait à consommer était de l'eau. La plupart des membres survivants de l'Ordre du Phénix envoyaient leur sympathies à la famille Weasley, plus spécialement George, mais il se contentait de ne rien dire ou des les envoyer se faire promener. Selon Bill, il agissait comme un Mort-Vivant et la définition était exacte

La date des funérailles de Fred approchait à grands pas. Il n'était pas prêt à cela. Il préférerait rester dans sa chambre, à broyer du noir. Le fait de revoir son frère le tuerait une seconde fois. Il se parlait tout de seul, essayant de se motiver d'aller rendre hommage une dernière fois à Fred.

 ** _Dimanche 10 Mai 1998_** , la famille Weasley se préparait à assister aux funérailles de Fred. Le ciel était bleu et le soleil était son zénith. Une légère brise printanière amenait un peu de fraîcheur à cette chaude journée. Il faisait très beau. C'était comme un message de Fred lui disant que la vie continue, malgré les vents et les tempêtes. À midi, tous marchaient en direction du site funèbre. George tremblait de partout et semblait être incapable de se déplacer seul. Charlie et Ronald ont du épauler leur frère jusqu'au site de l'enterrement. Fred était là, plutôt son corps, mais George s'en foutait. Aujourd'hui, il voyait sa moitié pour la dernière fois. Fred était tout beau, tout propre. _Ouais, tu es pas mal sexy dans ton lit de mort frangin_ pensa tristement George. Mr  &Mrs Weasley pleuraient leur fils ainsi que leurs fils, fille et belles-filles. Aussi, il y'avait des amis de Fred présents: Angelina Johnson, la fille que Fred avait invité au bal de Noël lorsqu' ils étaient en 6e année, Lee Jordan, le meilleur ami des frères jumeaux Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat et plusieurs autres. Le Professeur McGonagall commença en disait quelques mots en honneur de Fred Weasley. Ce fut le tour de la famille Weasley. Molly et Arthur racontèrent des histoires des jumeaux lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes au grand plaisir de la foule. George sourit pour la première fois et Charlie sembla le remarquer. Bill et Charlie déposèrent des photos dans la tombe, des photos qui ont manqué faire tomber dans les pommes George. Percy n'ajouta rien, se sentant grandement coupable. Techniquement, c'est supposé être son tour, mais il fut incapable, incapable de dire quelque chose à sa moitié pour son dernier voyage. Il se sentit si égoïste à ce moment là. Ron s'avança d'un pas, mais il fut arrêté par George. Ce dernier alla chercher Hermione considérant qu'elle est aussi une Weasley. Le nouveau couple raconta l'histoire de la mort de Fred et tous pleurèrent de plus belle. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Ginny et Harry. Harry prononça quelques mots qui le décrivaient coupable de sa mort et Percy décida enfin d'ajouter quelque chose. Ginny tant qu'à elle, déposa un des pulls tricotés de sa mère. Arthur et tout les Weasley, incluant Hermione et Harry allèrent fermer la tombe, mais tout à coup, ils furent interrompus par George qui prononça ces mots '' _Frangin, sais-tu à quel point tu me manques ? Tu t'es battu et tu es mort en héros, pour nous sauver, pour notre communauté. T'es mon idole frangin, ne m'oublie pas là-haut. Je t'aime Fred. Je t'aime fort.''_ George regarda le ciel, avant de lancer un baiser flottant, destiné à son ange gardien


End file.
